Echoes of War
by JediPrime
Summary: As the Clone Wars wage across the galaxy the Jedi lead the Clone armies of the Republic against the Separatist Droid legions forcing many young Padawans to the battlefield. Among them a boy racked with uncertainty in his abilities apprenticed to one of the Order's most skilled and unusual knights. Can he find the strength to connect to The Force or will he find his own beat?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kamen Rider or Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Kamen Rider is owned by Toei and Ishinomori Producations. Star Wars: The Clone Wars is owned by Disney and LucasFilm.**

* * *

He could almost swear he heard the sound of his heart hammering in his ears while his lungs desperately pulled in as much air as they could with each breath. He'd lost track of how long he had been running but he'd be a fool to stop anytime soon or at least until he got to safety goal. Sadly it seemed gravity had other ideas as he tried to make his way down a steep slope covered with loose gravel he lost his footing and ended up tumbling down the side and landed roughly on the flat ground below face down.

With a groan he picked himself up then brused the stones on his palms off and rubbed his back which he was sure had a bruise. He was grateful his old class wasn't present to witness this brief humiliation. However that vanished in an instant when he heard the sound of heavy, mechanical marching drawing closer from over the slope. Not wasting a second he turned and resumed running down the road and away from the noise. There was no choice he had to get away from his pursuers and to his destination as soon as possible.

A head he saw the road turn a sharp corner into a wide passage between two cliffs recognizing it as one of the landmarks from the map meaning he was halfway there. He smiled as he felt a spark of hope ignite, beyond the cliffs the road went into a forest where he could loose his pursuers. However that spark was quickly snuffed out as a second metal mob emerged from around the corner.

He skidded to a halt, almost tripping over in the process, at the sight of the almost skeletal bodies that made the majority of the force with few bulky grey ones within the mob with their arms raised almost like they were saluting. He stood frozen in shock for a few secounds before snapping out of it and and tried to get his emotions in check so he could focus on the battle ahead. His hands reached for his weapons while his face set in an expression ready for battle but was replaced with a suprised on when his left hand grasped nothing.

"What?" He said aloud then looked around for the missing item but his search was cut short by the enemy.

"There he is!" Proclaimed the droid at the head of the group.

"Let's get him!" Shouted another before lifting its blaster and firing at him.

In a split second years of training took over as his weapon burst to life with a hum of power in time to intercept the laser blast and deflect it in another direction. As soon as the first shot was fired all the first rows of the group joined in but the blade of blue light blocked them its master seemingly switching between stances faster then most organic eyes could see.

Meanwhile the droid at the head of pack waved its arms in an attempt to get its troops attention while shouting "Cease fire!" repeadly at the highest volume its vocabulator would allow. One by one the droids complied with the order and ceased shooting at their target who stood slightly panting.

"Good" the commander stated after the firing stopped then turned to the droid that gave the order stood then proceeded to slap it on the back of the head with enough force to double it over.

The struck droid put its free hand on the back of its head and turned to its superior. "Heeeyyyy..."

"You idiot! Our orders were to capture him alive! Remember?!"

"...Oh yeah."

While the leader began to berate the other on the chain of command, an odd sight to say the least considering they were droids, their target resumed looking around for his missing weapon. "Where is it?" he muttered so quietly there was almost no sound as his head frantically looked around.

"Looking for this Jedi?" came another but deeper synthetic voice from behind. He turned and there was is his other lightsaber held up in the grip of a Super Battle Droid. The unit that chased him into the querry had caught up and now he was trapped.

The commander of the new arrivals called over to its fellow commander droid. "B1-132 get your troops in order!"

"Hey don't boss me around we're the same rank!"

"Could have fooled me" the newcomer replied with a shake of its head.

B1-132 palmed its face with a groan then pointed its gun at the young Jedi once more. "Just focus on our objective!"

"Set to stun and take aim!" the commander ordered its troops who complied with the standard "Roger roger!"

The dozens of blasters pointed at him clicked as they switched to stun mode, which funnily enough didn't comfort him in the least.

"Come quietly Jedi or else" B1-132 ordered.

He looked between the two groups of droids repeatidly reminding himself of just how bad this sitiuation was for him. There were far to many for him to take on alone but that wasn't his only problem and not the one currently on his mind. As a Padawan he was still honing his skills but he was far from an easy target for most beings the problem however was that he only measured average in using a single blade. It just felt awkward to him. If he had one in his other hand he might have had a chance if he wasn't also exhausted from running.

If he was captured he might live but he'd be used as a bargaining chip for the Separatists to force his Master to cease his role in the campaign, or they could force Replublic forces to abandon the planet leaving the inhabitants to Separatist rule or force his Master to surrender vital information on military operations and plans. The scenarios got worse and worse as they ran through his mind causing his effort to keep his emotions in check to increase in difficulty.

"Oh well your choice" one of the droids said snapping him back to reality. Evidently the mechanical soliders took his being lost in the wilds of his own imagination as a sign of refusing to surrender.

"Alright on _my_ command" Said B1-132 its head turning slightly to a certain droid. "Take aim." The droids readied their fingers on the triggers of their blasters waiting for their leader's order. "And" He felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face from his forehead to jaw. "Fi-DOH!" Before the droid could give the order something bounced off the back of its head, causing a certain droid to chuckle, and landed on the ground before its feet. B1-132 shook its head then stepped forward a few steps and picked up the object in its three digit hand."What the?"

It was a small metal orb, one the young Jedi recognized and quickly his doubts were chased away by a small spark of hope. The droid turned to its troops with the device held high. "Alright who's the wisebo..."

It never finished as the Eletromagnetic Pulse Grenade, or Droid Popper as it as aptly nicknamed, released a white flash with a mighty hum which caused B1-132 and a good amount of its troops to fall to ground disabled, with the odd sparking joint, while the lucky half who were just out of its radius jumped back in shock.

"What the?!" The other commander present proclaimed just before it along with half his unit was taken out by a similar blast.

"It's an ambu-!" one of the remianing droids begin being taken out by a laser blast from behind.

The first group spun round to see four speeder bikes race out from around the corner they had marched from with lasers firing upon them. The young Jedi felt the spark grow into a fire at the sight of the riders' white armour dulled by past battles. To the droids however the sight of the new comers had the opposite effect as their processors worked over time to over come their surprise.

"Woohoo!"

"Come on let's get em!"

"Have some of this clankers!"

Were the cries that came from three of the riders as they sped towards the first line while one slowed down its two riders providing cover. He felt the last of his panic fade away replaced with a sense of calm and confidence as he turned his heads to the droids behind him with a small smile.

One of the droids took notice and lowered its arms in defeat knowing what was coming. "Oh no."

In the blink of an eye the young Jedi to be jumped back, spun round and slice the droid in two then looked up and slashed a nearby super battle droid across its face then ran another common battle droid through. Three droids turned their attention from the speeders circling and speeding from between them to the boy, who was suddenly fighting like many would expect of a Jedi young or old, and took aim and fired one at a time but he deflected each bolt into one of the other droids.

He allowed himself a small smile at his work deciding it wasn't bad considering his usual preferance for lightsaber combat then felt the something a strange spot of heat against the back of his neck. A synthetic voice soon confirming it as a blaster.

"Surrender Jedi!"

Instead he dropped to ground and spun round with his leg outstretched knocking the droid of its feet to the ground while he once more stood now facing the droid with his lightsaber held over his head ready to be brought down.

"Why couldn't I have gotten assigned to spaceport security?!" The droid asked aloud before the blue blade of the weapon was brought down into its chest finishing it.

The young warrior then removed the blade from the droid and held up in standard form. Panting slightly he looked around for his next opponent but only saw the lifeless metal bodies littering the ground. The fight was over the three speeders came to a stop and two of the riders got off their machines with their laser blasters in hand and started looking over the fallen droids for any signs of life while the third remained on his bike rubbing his shoulder. He deactivated his saber then let his arms drop to his sides and hung his head with a relieved sigh though the sound of the other two bikes approaching told him he would have to raise it again.

Somehow he found the energy to do so and he turned round in time to see one of the machines heading towards him with slowling speed. The machine came to a stop a few steps before him after its rider turned it to its side. The rider was dressed in the standard armor of the captain rank with added markings in the signature colours worn by the men under his master's command. After his bike had came to a halt he disembarked and made his way towards his ally while his passanger ran over to the bike whose rider remained seated.

"Commander" the clone greeted then came to a stop before him and placed his fists just above his pistol holsters. "Good to see you one piece."

"You too" the Padawan replied with a respectful nod.

He raised his arm up and a click was heard and the voice of another clone was heard, though this one had a much more exictable attitude. "That do the job sir?"

"Expected nothing less, Good job seven out of ten" the captain replied.

"Thank you si-Wait _seven_?!" the voice said in tone wanting explanation.

"You loose two points for missing so many" the officer explained then looked up at the exhausted Padawan who was trying not to laugh at the exchange. "And another for missing the other leader's head."

"You guys told me to leave some for you!" the voice defended. "And the wind..."

"Excuses excuses."

With that the young Jedi started chuckling into the back of his hand.

"But-!"

"Enough small talk!" the captain barked into his comlink, done with his joke. "You and the others get your asses down here now! And be quick about it."

"Sir yes sir" the clone answered obidiantly in a disappointed sigh then cut the transmission.

The captain turned his attention back to the youth. "You alright? Any injuries?"

"No" he replied with a shake of his head but he knew that behind the helmet the clone was's eyes were scanning for any sign of injury.

This was something he was already used to by now as CT-1971 aka Taka had a reputation for keeping a close eye on the younger members of the unit whether they be his fellow combat troops, the starfighter mechanics or those who were by rank his superiors until he thought they could look after themselves. But until then did he was very strict and made sure his men were in top conditon be it keeping your armor and weapons clean and ready or having you wounds treated even if they were small ones.

Knowing this the young Padawan checked the stinging palms of his hands and saw they, as he thought, had a few small injuries. he held up his hands so Taka could see. "Just a few scrapes."

"Hmmm" Taka hummed in tought then looked over to where the other clone that had taken the back row of the attack was. "Patch! The commander needs some disinfectant for his hands!"

"Give me a minute!" the medic replied then returned to his current patient who was holding his shoulder.

"You gave us quite the scare when the Seps shot you down" said Taka. "Why didn't you call in on your comlink?"

The young warrior held up his arm showing his own comlink which had a noticable crack in it, frankly he thought it was amazing it was still on his wrist, he gave a nervous smile like a child hoping he wouldn't get in trouble and shrugged. "I had... technical trouble."

"I see. So that's why you used the one in the gunship" Taka nodded then looked over to the road over the slope. "Where are the others?" There were seven of you in total right?"

With that the smile on his face vanished and the Padawan looked down at the captain's boot unable to look at his helmet covered face. "T-There were."

"Were?" Taka inquired prompting him to continue.

He nodded. "After we sent the message we made tried to make our way to the rondevu point on foot but a droid patrol found us. We tried to fight them off but they called in more units. We ran and eventually found a path through the hills over a canyon but the droids found us was barely enough room to move and then another group appeared on the top of the cliffs above us. Next there was an explosion I-I think one of them threw a gernade. When the dust cleared..." he looked up to the visor of Taka's helmet. "They weren't there. I... I ran while the droids were still confused and... here we are"

Taka inhaled and breath then relessed a sigh while bowing his head with a light shake. "Knew I should have had those blasted shinies fly with me."

His right tightened around his Lightsaber while his left clenched into a fist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Taka in surprise.

"Hey it's not your fault kid. Don't blame yourself" He said gently.

It seemed he was about to continue but was cut off by the sound of blaster fire. The Padawan spun round and adopted a stance ready to reignite his weapon only to see one of the troopers lowering his blaster away from the remains of a Super Battle Droid.

"Finally!" the trooper proclaimed then proceed to bend over and pick something up.

"Quickdraw what is wrong with you?!" Taka demanded as the solider made his way over to them while the Padawan's face gained a small smile at the clone's actions.

"What?" the trigger happy trooper shrugged as he made his way over to them. "Clanker wouldn't let go."

Taka put his hand over his visor and shook his head in disbelief. "I swear..."

"Here you go sir" Quickdraw held out the boy's second Lightsaber.

He took it and smiled at the trooper and nodded in gratitude. "Thanks Quickdraw."

Quickdraw just waved it off "Don't mention it just keep a better grip on that thing in the future okay?"

"I'll try."

Patch then joined them "Alright let's see this life threating injury."

After reattaching both his weapons to his satch he complied and showed the medic his palms. Patch took his hands and did a quick examination, checking both sides then turned his head to an angle that let him see the underside of his patient's jaw, the boy didn't even realize he had a scrape there.

"Alright nothing serious, not that Taka would happy with that" said Patch.

"I heard that Patch!"

"And?" the medic replied to his S.O. in an uncaring tone which got his patient to chuckle and an unamused growl from his captain. As far as the boy knew Patch was the only trooper in the entire battalion who would say what he thought about his superiors when they were in earshot. Patch reached into his pack and pulled out a thin cylinder shaped container of disinfected.

"This isn't going to hurt a bit" said Patch then he sprayed the contents onto the red scrapes on the boy's palms. The instant the spray hit the red flesh he let out a cry of pain which he then repeated when the medic took advantage of his lowered guard and spared a scratch on his neck. His hand flew to his neck he looked at Patch in shock at the medic.

"I lied."

Meanwhile Captain Taka saw to the two troopers going over the remains of the battle droids, while a good mix of droid poppers, blasters and Lightsabers usually meant the end of them the clones learned not to take chances.

"Snapper! Check! Report!"

"So far so good Captain" the first solider, Snapper replied. "Doesn't look like any of the clankers made it."

"Then again we just started sir" Check added making from Snapper shake his head with a sigh and with one of his habitile finger snaps.

"Check they got popped, shot and sliced I'm pretty sure their done."

"'Pretty sure isn't a preffered raito" Check replied.

"A perferred ratio?" Snapper echoed in disbelief before getting cut off by Taka.

"Oi! Pack it in! You're not cadets! You're soldiers I expect you to act like it!" he chastiezed.

"Yes sir" to two replied sounding like young children being told off.

Taka was about to continue when his comlink start beeping. He lifted his wrist up and answered it.

"Does anyone read me? over!" the voice of another clone came in.

"CT-1971 here. I read you. Over."

"Sir!Ddid you find the Commander yet?"

Taka looked over to boy in question after hearing him give a pained cried and smirked at the sight. "Objective complete. I'm looking at Patch tending to him right now."

There was faint chuckle on the other end "The poor ki-!"

A loud distorted noise came from the comlink cutting the voice off and snapping the attention of Taka, Snapper and Check back to the Captain's wrist.

"What was that?!" No reply came. "Trooper respond!"

"Captain the general wants you all back as soon as possible!"

"What's happening?"

"We were on route to our destination but got intercepted by at least a company's worth of droids" there was another disorted blast and a grunt from on the other end. "Sir I repeat the General wants you all back as soon as possible!"

"Roger that on our way now" Taka turned to the men standing next to him. "Get on your bikes and be ready to move."

Snapper and Check stood to attention, the former snapping his fingers as he spoke, "Sir yes sir!" Then ran off to their respective speeders while Taka turned and called to the team's medic.

"Patch! Are Rusher and the commander ready to move?"

"Mostly but Rusher isn't going to be piloting a speeder anytime soon."

"Well can he at least stay on the thing while its moving?" The medic nodded. "Then you drive." Patch sighed at the order then turned and went to the speeder muttering. "Commander!" The boy turned back to the captain. "You ride with me. Can't afford to loose you twice in one day."

He nodded "Okay Taka."

He then activated his comlink again. "Far Toss change of plans. You're to meet up with us on the way back to the main forces."

"Copy that."

Taka then dashed to his speeder and jumped aboard the commander right behind him. He turned to the others present "Let's get a move on!"

The captain then reved up the speeder and they took off back down the route they came from. The young Jedi held on tight as the aptly named speeder flew like a bullet over the ground at such high speeds he almost thought the braid on the side of his head would fly off. Sensing something to their right he turned and saw three more speeders each carrying a single clone making their way down a small uphill path.

After the new comers joined up with the main group Taka increased the speed of his bike but keeping it even enough to maneuver without trouble. One of the new comers pulled up next to Taka's speeder and gave the boy a thumbs up showing he was glad he was alright to which the boy nodded back politely. The clone then gave a series of single hand signals, the boy never could get the hang of the signal patterns but understood enough to figure out the trooper was asking or a number.

Smiling he lifted up his right hand in a closed fist then released it with all five digits out then closed it and released it again but with his thumb remaining against his palm. The clone did a small double take then mimiced the gestures making sure he'd seen them right. The boy just shrugged while struggling to keep his smile from growing while the clone just lowered his head slightly, the boy could have sworn he heard the clone sigh if not for the wind roaring in his ears.

The boy soon lost track of how long they had been riding as they zoomed through the rocky moutain paths and soon found themselves on a trail in a hilly forest area. After a while Taka signeled his men to drop to a slower speed.

"Captain why are we slowing down?" Quickdraw pulling up to the left side of the speeder only for his answer to come in the sight and sound of an explosion just visible over the tree tops near the top of a steep hill.

"That's why" Taka answered. "You'd better hold on tight kid this could get a little bumpy." Taka said to the boy as he pulled his out one of his DC-17 Blaster Pistols from the holister on his right the turned to his men over his left shoulder and held the gun up. "Come on boys! We can't let the general have all the fun!"

The clones gave a cheer as the captain increased the speed again and they flew up the road towards the battle. As they did the young Jedi in training took a deep breath and tried to brace himself for what was to come. Soon they came to a find path and saw the rears of the AT-TEs twelve in total organized in rows of two to fit on the very thin road in the middle of a thick forest on a steep hill. As they rode between the large machines the boy noticed the space between the vehicles on both sides had the lifeless bodies of both clones and battle droids and some of the pilot stations were empty but the glass was intact.

Before he could voice his question Taka came to a stop at the reason why. One of the AT-TEs was a flaming hulk he subconsciously leaned away from it from because of the heat. The clones from the other AT-TEs were running round from the pilots of the other tanks to the blue uniformed tech crew most were trying to the get the flames under control while others were dragging some injured clones away from the front of the unit and placed them against the legs of other AT-TEs. Taka called over to a uniformed non combat clone who was running past them.

"Trooper!" The clone did a quick double take then stood to attention. "Report!"

"Sir! We were heading up the hill as planned but the enemy was waiting for us at the top. The first four tanks are pinned down up there most of the troops went to the front but then more of those damned clankers struck at our sides." The clone bowed his head "We lost a lot of men."

"An ambush?!" Taka then struck the handle of his speeder. "They moved quicker then we thought!"

"Yes sir and we're still about two hours away from the capital's eastern gate."

"Yeah who knows what they've set up for us" The captain muttered as he tapped the chin of his helmet.

"Where's my master?" The words left his mouth before he knew it and was more then aware of how childish it sounded especially given in the given their current situation.

Taka and the tech turned to him at his question to which he responded by lowering his head. What kind of Jedi asked a question like that in a warzone. Taka turned back to the technician. "Well? You going to answer your superior officer or what?"

"Uh-Yes sir! Sorry sir!" The technician replied. "The General organised a third of the men into two teams and led one of them into the trees to try and circle the enemy form behind. He ordered radio silence so we haven't heard anything back from them yet."

"Yet... what?"

"Commander" The clone added at his superior's tone.

"Alright what were you doing until we arrived?"

"Following the general's orders sir! All combat troops that weren't going with him were to try and hold the enemy off at the front. The wounded were to be pulled back to this point and treated. Meanwhile the crews of the walkers that were trapped behind the front lines are to aid in moving injured and to get that fire under control."

"If the general is leading one team whose is leading the other?"

"Lieutenant Blunt sir."

While Taka was being brought up to speed on the situation the Padawan noticed two clone troopers making their way down the hill one supporting the other who moved with an obvious limp. The trooper in better condition carried the injured one round the back of one of the AT-TEs and placed his companion at the end of a row of injured clones then put a hand on his shoulder making sure he was alright.

Patch quickly dismounted his speeder and crouched down by the injured solider then shooed off the one still in fighting condition who simply turned round and ran back towards the laser fire without hesitation. The boy's gaze followed the trooper as went and despite himself and the Jedi teaching that had been drilled into him he couldn't help but feel somewhat envious of the trooper.

"Hey kid! You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yes captain" He nodded to the captain after he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Snapper then pulled up to them. "What are your orders Captain?"

Taka tapped the chin of his helmet as the commander exchanged a one way look with Snapper whose face remained hidden under his helmet. A few beats the captain turned to the medic. "Patch stay here and help with the injured."

"Yes sir! Brilliant idea. A medic tending to the injured. I never would have thought to do that." The medic replied his tone and comment earning a quick glare from his captain, small smile from the commander and a chuckle from a few of his brothers.

"Rusher you stay too."

"What? Sir I'm not done with those clankers yet-OW!" The clone in question said in disbelief then flexed his arms in an attempt to convince Taka he was alright only for his hand to fly to his injured shoulder.

"Hey! I told you to take it easy with that shoulder!" Patch snapped.

"That's an order from both your medic and your commanding officer" Taka added.

"Sir yes sir" Rusher responded with a disappointed tone.

"The rest of us will go and reinforce the troops at the front. We'll help in moving the injured and biding the general's group sometime."

Quickdraw reached over and gave the saddened hot head a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Rush. I'll pass you're best wishes onto the clankers for you."

"Thanks mate."

"Commander" Taka spoke up getting the apprentice's attention. "You ready for this?"

The boy was surprised by the question and lowered his head and clenched his fists in thought. On hand he knew he was the least experienced among the group and was more then likely a hindrance but he also knew he was the highest in rank and that his skills and abilities as a Jedi would probably give them an edge. After a quick debate he raised his head and nodded. "Let's get going Taka."

Taka nodded then turned to the troops. "You heard the commander boys! Let's move it!"

With that the squad sped off once more right down the middle of the convoy towards the battle at the front. As they neared the sounds of laserfire, explosions, and the shouting of orders grew louder and louder. With each half of a second that ticked by the boy struggled against having second thoughts until they reached the battle.

When the back of the front line was in view Taka turned his speeder on its side and brought to a halt blocking the path for the rest of the group. After the men came to a stop once more the captain spoke up "We'll leave the bikes here they'll just be targets" He then pointed at several of his men naming them as he assigned them their tasks. "Alright you men with me and the commander at the front rest of you will help move the injured to safety. Alright let's move!"

While Taka gave orders all the boy could focus on was how loud the battle was. Between the laserfire of the Clones' blasters, the AT-TEs' booming cannons, impacts of the enemy shots on the tank's armour and the barking of orders the boy was surprised he didn't have to shout within his own head just to hear his thoughts.

The search party charged forward to join their brothers in battle the young Padawan right behind him his weapons bursting into life with a snap-hiss. Several of the clones dropped into a crouch while Taka and five other stood tall all of them started firing at the enemy the boy took up position in front of Taka years of training taking over as his laser blades intercepted and deflected laserbolts sending it flying back to the droids.

His focus was on the metal legion before them as they slowly marched towards them as they fired at the Republic forces but every time one was knocked down another appeared behind taking its place in the march. He tried to let the surrounding distractions fade away as he was taught and even though the droids took up the majority of his attention he was still aware of a few things around him. He was even able to pick up on the conversation behind him between Taka and another clone.

"Welcome to the party Captain!"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"I see you found the commander!"

"Yeah!"

"You find the rest of the shinies as well?" The 'shiny' remark snatched his attention from the battle for a split second and he almost got a laserbolt to the side of the head but he managed to react at the last second and almost hit a trooper in front of him in the foot.

The clone jumped at the sound and looked up at him. "Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"If you've got time to chat then use it to shoot!"

"Sir yes sir!" the clone Taka was talking to lifted his rifle and started firing again.

He wasn't sure if Taka told the solider that because he noticed his reaction or if it was just common sense not to chit chat in the middle of a battle. Most likely the latter. Quickly learning his lesson the boy focused on the deflecting the enemy fire but one thing took up a small portion of his attention. How was his master's team doing with their task? The Force then decided to answer his question with the sight of the droid in charge went flying straight into the air.

* * *

"The captain's search party is back" the clone lowered his macrobinoculars from his visor and turned to another solider crouching next to him on his left. "Looks like they found the commander."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure" he shrugged the raised the marcrobinoculars back up to his visor. "Unless of course they found another human kid, on a planet where the majority of the population outside the big cities is native, dressed in Jedi robes armed with two lightsabers both of which have blue blades who happens look exactly like him."

"Shut up smart ass" said his companion as he gave him a shove on the shoulder the clone chuckled and shoved him back getting his friend to let out a chuckle of his own. However this didn't last long as the one crouched in front of them turned round to them with his finger raised to his lips. "Sssshh."

The two clones paused, exchanged a glance at each other beneath their helmets, and they bowed their heads like two kids caught messing around at the back of a classroom.

"S-Sorry general."

"We didn't mean to imply..."

The general lowered his fingers and gave the pair a smile. "I know Joker but we are trying to be go unnoticed. So try and save the humour for when we're not in the middle of a battle."

"Yes sir."

The general turned back around looking through the leaves and branches that lined both this and the opposite side of the road. From where he and his men were currently hidden the members of the group being placed along the treeline.

"Lyse can you confirm if Lt Bunt's team in in position?"

"Not sure sir" the clone answered. "Hard to see past the leaves and clankers."

"You could just ask him on the com" the other suggested.

"Hmmm" the Jedi turned back to the battle before him and scratched his chin. "No that's too risky. We could give away their position by mistake. I sense that their there anyway."

Joker turned to Lyse and lifted his helmet showing his face. "What's the point of asking you to check if he can sense where they are?"

Lyse raised his own helmet and whisper back with a shrug. "Better safe then sorry."

"But how are we going to signal them with this stupid radio silence?"

"What was that Joker?"

"I said if we can't get him on the coms then how will we let them know to move?" Joker answered his tone shifting from goofball to solider at the drop of a hat. "I mean you told them to wait for a signal. So if it's not the coms then what is it?"

The Jedi turned back to rear of the separatist forces where three AAT-1 Hover Tank were positioned in a triangle position, firing at their Republic AT-TE counterpart. As he regarded the floating tanks the one port of the one in the front that made the top of the triangle. Out of the now exposed entrance came to upper torso of a battle droid, a commander judging by gold coloured markings, that surveyed the battle then pointed at the pinned Republic forces clearly giving orders.

The general smiled then reached his right hand forward in the direction of the droid. "Something that will surely get some attention."

The general then focused on the mechanical leader. He felt the Force flowing through him. Then he threw his hand up at the sky.

* * *

698 pushed open the hatch and stuck out of the top of the tank and surveyed the battle. So far the battle seemed to be turning in their favour with a small group of surviving clones taking a stand in front of the trapped AT-TEs. Since they hadn't heard back from the ambush forces the commander assumed they must have all been destroyed but they must have done quiet the effective job since less then half of predicted number that made up the group.

Many battle droids at the front fell front Republic fire but their group had so many members it hardly seemed to matter and with the AT-TEs at the front unable to enter a position to fire past the front. What raised a concern however was when a new figure appeared dressed not in the white full body clone armour and held two blue coloured lightsaber blades in each hand.

The droid raised a set of macrobinoculars to his sensors and zoomed their vision on the figure to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough the figure was dressed in the earth coloured robes and deflecting every laserbolt that came at him.

The hatch of the tank on his left opened and a green marked pilot droid emerged. "Commander. Should we turn our focus on the Jedi?"

698 lowered the device and turned to answer. "Hmmm. He doesn't match description of the Jedi leading these forces."

"...So it that a yes or a no?"

"No. Keep firing on the walkers they can't last much longer. I'm going to give the general an update on our progress."

"Roger roger" the pilot stated then went back into the tank closing the hatch behind him.

698 pulled out a holoprojector and held in it his palm. But before he could activate and give his report he suddenly shot straight up into the air like he was fired from a cannon. Higher and higher he flew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh hey I can see the capital from here."

* * *

Their leader's yell caused several droids at the back to turn round and him flying up his limbs flailing.

One droid turned to the other. "Uuh what just happened?"

Before the droid could answer its head was shot straight off from behind making it drop to its knees then fall on its side.

"What the?!" The droid jumped back and look in the direction the laserbolt came from.

Flashes of laser fire flew out of the trees attack entire rows of droids. Soon the white armour of the clones emerged from the trees.

"They circled around!"

"It's an ambush!"

Those two seemed to be the most popular exclamations from the surprised droids before they were shot down. The first droid looked around in shock then he spun round to the right side of the road at the sound of something running toward him. He was greeted by the sight of a humanoid being running straight at him with at an amazing pace a silver cylinder held in each hand.

The droid then aimed his blaster at the Jedi but when he pulled the trigger he jumped up into the air and flipped in mid air. In mid flip his lightsabers burst to life then as he landed crouching his arms crossed across his chest he then stood up and sliced the battle droid in half.

The Jedi then spun round and cut another right across the torso, deflected a laserbolt back at one then cut the laser arm off a super battle droid then spun round slicing it across the face. He then stabbed another in the face with both sabers then pulled them out and jumped on top of the droid then pounced on another super right behind it bringing his blades right down its middle.

He then heard a laserbolt strike metal behind him and he spun round to see a droid just hit the ground. He turned in the direction he ran from and gave a smile and nod in thanks then spun his lightsabers around and stabbed the super droid behind him.

* * *

"Well" Blunt said looking up in the direction the droid went with a set of macrobinoculars he then lowered. "There's the general's signal."

"You sure sir?" asked a nearby trooper inexperience evident in his voice.

The lieutenant's gaze never left the battle but still answered the solider. "Our general is a _Jedi Knight,_ trooper. From the order that are somewhat well known for, among other things, their ability to move things with their mind. Not a lot of other explainations for battle droid suddenly gaining the power of flight in our current situation."

As Blunt then spoke into his comlink the young clone bowed his head glad that the troops that were quietly chuckling couldn't see him blush in embarrassment.

"Hey!" The rookie turned his head to towards the voice and saw a clone in armour, the state of which marked him as a more experienced solider, giving him a small wave. "First time seeing a Jedi in action?"

"Guess it's pretty obvious huh?" the rookie asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey don't worry about" the clone assured. "Honestly I've seen way more memorable reactions."

"Really?"

"Yeah" the clone leaned closer and lowered his voice and pointed at their C.O. "You should have seen the Lieutenant's reaction the first time he saw the General lift a rock."

"All right! Enough sitting around!" Blunt shouted and motioned at the battle field then held up his rifle. "Let's get in there boys! Move! Move! Move!"

The lieutenant then charged into the fray soon joined by the rest of the clones hidden in the tree line.

"Looks like I'll have to tell you later" The clone then stood up. "Name's Chatter by the way. Now come on! It's time to show these clankers what we're made of!"

He then charged into the battle soon followed by the rookie.

* * *

"Well there's something you don't see everyday" the trooper next to Taka said aloud at the sight.

"Captain!" The young Jedi glanced over his shoulder and saw a clone run up behind Taka. "Message from Lt Blunt. The general gave his signal."

The boy managed to hear this between dodging and deflecting the enemy's fire. He turned back to droids and saw they did seem to be somewhat over taxed most likely from the Republic troops emerging from the trees.

"Alright boys now up the pressure on em!" The captain ordered then turned to the AT-TEs and activated his comlink. "Get those walkers moving!"

The one of the pilots through him a thumbs up then made the tank take a step forward as the clones before it moved. The commander smiled then ran forward soon joining the first line of their group between Snapper and Check with Taka soon joining in behind him.

* * *

His blades sliced another super battle droid clean in half but more droids soon turned to face him.

"Give it up Jedi you're out numbered!" one droid ordered aiming it's blaster at him.

"Oh?" The knight asked raising a brow. "I think you need to rethink that."

"Wha-!" The confused droid was then knocked down by a shot in the back his comrades who were standing next to him.

"Nice timing Lieutenant".

"Thank you sir".

The Jedi and clone stood back to back turning around in a circle deflecting and firing lasers at their mechanical foes. Then something caught Blunt's eye the AT-TEs rising over the hill step by step entering position to fire.

"Sir the walkers are getting into position. Your plan is working."

The warrior smiled at the news but it quickly vanished as the as he saw the barrels of the Separatist tanks turn towards them.

"Look out!" Before Blunt could react the general deactivated one of his lightsabers then quick as whip he channelled the force and tackled the clone from behind pushing them both out of the way as the before the cannons fired right where they had been standing.

"Once again... thank you sir" said Blunt alive but dazed as the general pushed him self up.

"Don't thank me yet" said the Jedi as he looked up and saw four super battle droids aiming their blast arms down at them and the hover tank turrets were once more turning towards them.

"Surrender Republic dogs" The droid ordered but the threat soon lost its weight when right tank exploded.

The Jedi and clone looked over to their main forces and saw the walkers now in the perfect position shaking from the recoil of their cannons as they fired at their Separatist counterparts. As the tank on the left soon joining it while the middle one dropped to the ground after being hit in the side.

"Ignore the tanks!" One super droid ordered surprisingly trying to take control of the situation. "Focus on the ene-MEEE!"

The droid was soon silenced as a pair of blue blades of light sliced it in two. The top half slide off followed by the lower half dropping to its knees then falling forward revealing the general's Padawan with his lightsabers ignited. The boy quirked a brow at the two. "Umm Master?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you two going to do something?"

The Jedi Knight then realized that he and the clone were still on the ground. "Oh right."

He then jumped off the ground and spun around with his blades ignited slicing one super droid right down the middle. After this action the general was once again standing with a droid aiming its blaster at his back only for a still grounded Blunt to snatch up his laser rifle and fired several shots right at the droids face. The master and apprentice then almost in sync swung their blades across two droids' chests leaving two almost identical 'X' shaped cuts.

The two Jedi looked at each other then turned away in the opposite direction and threw out their hands each sending two of the droids flying and landing on their backs a short distance away. But before they could try and get back up they were bombarded by laser fire from all around as over a dozen clones surrounded them.

The knight let out a breath then turned to his apprentice and the two exchanged a smile. "Glad you could make it."

The Padawan's smile grew then the two turned and saw Taka giving Blunt a hand to his feet. The two clones then turned to their leader and snapped to attention the former giving a salute. "Sir!"

"At ease" the general stated then starting walking off towards the middle of the road the boy and the two clones following after him.

"Well looks like its a good thing we found the commander when we did" Said Taka as he inspected the battle field now littered with fallen droids.

"Chances are the plan would have worked even if you hadn't joined up" Blunt informed his superior.

"Every squad member plays a part in a victory Blunt" Taka said.

"Those were some wise words Taka" The general complimented. "But remember while you should enjoy a chance to breath." He stopped walking activated one of his lightsabers and swung it over his head slicing a falling object in two. Said object was the droid commander whose vocal processor continued crying out until it faded out the Jedi ignored the sound and simply turned to his Padawan and subordinates. "You should always keep aware of your surroundings."

"Umm...?"

"Right sir!" While Blunt was confused by the Jedi's words and surprised by the formerly air born droid Taka understood them immediately turning behind him where Far Toss and five more troopers were talking. "Hey! If you lot can spare the time check the enemy tanks! We don't want any clankers surprising us"

"Yes sir!" The six troopers saluted their S.O. before running towards the three hover tanks.

"By the way Taka" The general deactivated his weapon then after reattaching it to his belt he turned towards them and took a few steps towards them. "Good job tracking down the commander."

"Thank you sir" Taka nodded while the two Force wielders exchanged a quick look before the knight turned back to the captain.

"There were seven other survivors if I remember correctly. Where are they?" The Padawan face fell at the question his head bowed and his fists clenched at his side. Seeing his student's reaction the Jedi's own smile vanished. He turned to Taka and gestured his head to the side. The two walked off the to the side. The Republic knight then spoke quietly enough so the boy wouldn't here them. "What happened Captain?"

Taka looked back over his shoulder then turned back to his general and gave his report.

"...According to the Commander there were indeed seven others who survived the crash. However they were discovered by a droid patrol. The clankers forced them into a canyon area in the mountains where a second group had set up an ambush. There was an explosion separating the commander from the troopers. When the dust cleared he saw no sign of the others so he ran until the clankers and two more patrols surrounded him and that's where we came in" Taka looked back again and saw the commander now engaged in a conversation with Blunt which didn't help the captain's worry for the boy after all the Lieutenant didn't earn his nickname for nothing. "Looks like it was more then he was prepared for."

The general placed his hands on the sides of his belt and gave a sigh while Taka turned back to him. "What should we do sir?"

The Jedi remained silent for a few beats then raised his head with a sigh. "We can't worry about this now." He turned to Taka. "We're on a tight schedule to capture the eastern gate. Secura, Bayons and Monn's forces are probably preparing their assaults on the other gates as we speak." He looked towards the hover tanks which Far Toss and the other troopers were currently in the process of moving off the road. "Assuming droid patrols haven't delayed them like they did us."

"What are your orders general?"

"Hmmm" The general hummed in thought as he regarded the troopers running up and down the hill between AT-TEs some carrying or dragging their fellow clones down to where Patch and the other medics were located tending to he injured. "Doesn't look like most of us will be moving for a while."

"Patch isn't going to be happy with the work load."

The knight smiled at the truth of the comment then looked back at the hovertanks which the clones Taka had sent over had just finished checking over for surviving droids and were in the process of moving them off the road.

"So what do we do sir?"

The Jedi turned around and walked towards the apprentice and lieutenant. "Alright listen up!" The boy and the clone turned towards him. "I'm trusting you three to get the convoy ready to move. We don't know what they've set up for us down the road so I'll take a small group to scout ahead."

"You Sir?"

"Yes Blunt" he turned and pointed down the road "Remember there's going to be steep cliffs rising up on either side soon right up until the capital and the enemy probably requested reinforcements. A small unit on speeders can move faster intercept them and trip any traps they've set before the walkers get there."

"Sir with all due respect are you sure that's the best course of action?" Blunt asked.

"He has a point sir" Taka agreed and placed a closed fist on his chest. "Let me lead the scout party."

The Jedi held up a hand. "No Taka. I need you here to get the convoy organized to move. Besides you know I specialize on rough mountainous terrain. I'll be fine. I'll even take Snapper and Check with me they more then proved themselves to be quite skilled in such environments."

The last part did little to ease the officer but he knew there was no point in arguing about it. "Very well sir."

The Jedi's eye's shifted to his Padawan whose gaze in turn was once more focused on the ground. Not taking his eyes off the boy he gave the two clone their orders. "Lieutenant Blunt go get the speeders please. Captain Taka would you mind gathering about eight men together?"

"I'll get right on it."

"Right away General."

The two clones then turned and went off to their respective tasks leaving the teacher and pupil in the middle of the road.

"Hey, look at me" He raised his head and looked at his master's face. Said face wore and unreadable expression that the Padawan hoped was concern. "You okay?"

The boy's eyes widened in surprise and blinked but he then forced a smile and nodded. "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

The Jedi placed his hands on his sides and raised a brow. The boy's smile vanished before lowered his gaze once more and clenched his fists. "I-It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I can't stop thinking about them. The clones that crashed with me. Their safety was my responsibility but when they needed me I couldn't do anything and I ran" His master just silently listened as he spoke then when he finished he placed a hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"No you didn't. There was nothing you could have done. I'm afraid things like this often happen in times of war. You did your best to get them back to the convoy there's no fault in that" The general then let out a quiet sigh. "But there's no use in dwelling on it. It may sound harsh but right now we need to get those who are still alive to our destination. Think you can handle that?"

He closed his eyes then inhaled and exhaled before answering. "Yes" he raised his eyes back up to his teacher's face "Master Hibiki."

Hibiki's mouth curled into a smile then he looked over his student's shoulder and removed his hand as Lieutenant Blunt pulled up a short distance from them on a speeder he quickly disembarked. "All yours General Hibiki."

"Thank you Lieutenant" the Jedi then turned back to his Padawan. "I promise we'll talk about this later at a calmer time but right now we've got a job to do."

He then patted his Padawan on the shoulder and ran over to the speeder and jumped aboard. After a beat his apprentice soon stood at his side. "Master are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"No" Hibiki answered. "I need you here to help Taka and Blunt get everything ready to move." The Oni pointed ahead to the hover tanks. "Far Toss and co could use a hand getting those out of the way for a start."

"Oh" the boy bowed his head dispirited then looked up when his master patted his back.

"Remember what Taka said Shonen everypart helps" Hibiki gave him a reassuring smile causing the boy the give one of his own.

The Jedi Knight then looked behind him to see eight other speeders each with a clone sitting on them in a triangle formation with him making the point. Behind him on his right was Snapper while on his left was Check.

"Ready when you are General" Snapper reported.

"Yosh!" The Oni exclaimed in his native language then turned forward. "Ikimashou!"

He then flipped his wrist and the speeder shot off down the road with the clones following close behind leaving behind Blunt and the boy who had to raise his arm over his eyes to block out the dust kicked up. He then lowered his arm and followed the speeders as sped along moving into an almost single filed line going between two of the tanks. He stood there watching them go until they disappeared from sight with only the dust trail they kicked up as a trace.

"Commander Adachi!" Asumu snapped out of his daze and turned to Blunt who had moved closer to the walkers. "You have your orders don't you?"

"O-Oh!Right!" Asumu answered with a nodded then ran over to the troopers moving the tanks to do his part.

* * *

 **AN: W** ** **ith my username being _Jedi_ Prime you'd think I would have started a Star Wars story sooner. Anyway t**his idea sprung into my mind a while ago and I just had to write it. Thank you for reading and review.  
**


End file.
